Eternal Love Amor Eterno
by xxpinkwolfxx
Summary: Syaoran thinks about the death of his beautiful Sakura. This is a sad story. The song is in Spanglish, but the spanish part is expalined. READ even if you read the 1 my sis wrote!


Disclaimer: Same deal as any other writer. I don't own anything. This story is also my sister's. I just rewrote and edited. Oh the song she uses is also my favorite, it belongs to Nueva Era. The song is called "Amor Eterno" or "Eternal Love". It's spanglish so I'm going to explain the Spanish parts in the story.

**This is the song lyric.**

_This is a Flashback_

'Sakura Speaking'

What is happening is written like this.

* * *

**Ha pasado un ao y estoy recordando**

**when she used to be by my side  
La primera vez que nos besamos**

**and the first time that she was mine**

It's been a year since Sakura died. Syaoran was in his remembering how she was always by his side. The first that they kissed in High School and the first time she was his.

**Mi corazon se esta ahogando**

**thinkin of all the things that we went through  
En el dia de tu cumpleaos**

**solo pensaba en comprarte un regalo  
Pero recibi esa triste noticia**

**that my love had passed away**.

His heart felt like it was drowning while he was thinking of all the things he been through.

_It was the day of Sakura's 23 birthday and Syaoran only wanted to buy her a gift (an engagement ring), but Sakura's brother called saying Sakura had been killed._  
**Dios mio dime porque te la llevaste**

**she was my love she was my everything  
Daria todo por estar a su lado**

**and to kiss her at least once again  
Dios mio dime porque te la llevaste**

**she was my love she was my everything  
Daria todo por estar a su lado**

**and hear her voice at least once again**

Everyday he would ask God why did he have to take her. He would say that he'll do anything to be by her side and to kiss her once again. Syaoran always said he'd give up everything just to even listen to her voice at least one more time.

**Aqui estoy a tu lado, nunca me ha ido yo no te ha abandonado**

**Te amare locamente yo estoy contigo y lo estare para siempre  
Ya me vez, toca me, siente mi cuerpo otra vez como ayer**

Amame siegamente, demuestrame que tu amor es para siempre  
  
A girl with short auburn hair and emerald eyes appeared. She had a white dress with angel wings. She opened her mouth and said,

'Here I am, by your side, I never left you, I didn't abandon you. I'll love you crazily I'm with you and will always be with you. Now you see me,feel me, feel my body like yesterday. Love me, and show me you're love is forever.'  
  
**Habri mi ojos y una lagrima roto, al darme cuenta que fue algo que sone  
**Syaoran opened his eyes and a tear fell from his eyes, when he noticed it was only a dream.

**Dios mio dime porque te la llevaste**

she was my love she was my everything  
Daria todo por estar a su lado

and to kiss her at least once again  
Dios mio porque te la llevatse

she was my love she was my everything

Daria todo por estar a su lado  
and to kiss her at least once again

On that dreadful day, Syaoran was about to jump of a bridge so he can be with his beloved Sakura. Luckily Touya and Tomoyo stopped him. Touya told him that Sakura would want him to move on, but one memory, one small promise (well to him it was a promise) still made him want to jump. _"Sakura, the reason why I won't cry if you die, is because I would die too." Syaoran told her._

**Dios mio dime porque te la llevaste she was my love she was my everything**

Daria todo por estar a su lado and to kiss her at least once again  
Dios mio porque te la llevatse she was my love she was my everything

Daria todo por estar a su lado and to kiss her at least once again

Remembering all this Syaoran started to cry. He wanted die. He couldn't live without Sakura.  
**Siempre esperare por ti aqui en mi otra vida guardare tu amor eterno**

'I will always wait for you, here in my other life, I save, your eternal love'

* * *

**WAAHHHHH!!! This is so sad. WAHHHHH!!!!!! Review please.**


End file.
